


Szeretlek, gyűlöllek

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Getting Back Together, Kiskorú iszik, M/M, Mention of sex, Post-Break Up, Secret Relationship, Self-Denial, Shame, Szakítás után, Szerelmes fiúk, Szégyen, Titkos kapcsolat, Translation, Underage Drinking, fordítás, szex említése, Önmegtagadás, Újra összejövés
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Philip próbált jó pofát vágni az egészhez, mert igazából ő szakított Lukassal. Ő volt az, aki azt mondta, ahogy nem akarja ezt tovább csinálni…De hiányzott neki.vagyis az a történet, amikor Philip szakít Lukassal és Lukas ezt nem bírja elviselni, szóval elmegy New York Citybe bulizni és Philipnek kell érte menni.





	Szeretlek, gyűlöllek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizaAllanPoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaAllanPoe/gifts).
  * A translation of [i hate that i love u](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420554) by [ElizaAllanPoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaAllanPoe/pseuds/ElizaAllanPoe). 



> A cím és az idézet az elején az „I hate you i love you”-ból van, gnash-tól :)  
> 

"kihasználtnak érzem magamat de nekem még mindig hiányzol  
és én nem látom a végét ennek  
csak érezni akarom a csókod megint az ajkaimon  
és most mindig elmúlik  
de még mindig nem úgy tűnik  
hogy elmondjam miért  
bánt engem akárhányszor meglátlak rádöbbenek  
mennyire szükségem van rád"

Már két és fél hét telt el a szakítás óta. Philip próbált jó pofát vágni az egészhez, mert igazából ő szakított Lukassal. Ő volt az, aki azt mondta, ahogy nem akarja ezt tovább csinálni.  
De szintén ő azt kettőjük közül, aki önkéntelenül figyeli őt az iskolában, ő az, aki üzeneteket ír neki, és ő az, aki a válaszára vár, ami sosem érkezik meg.  
Azt kérdezi magától, hogyan lehet szerelmes valakibe, aki úgy kezeli őt, mocskos kis titokként bánik vele. Tudta, hogy soha nem sodorhatja magát ilyen helyzetbe, de Lukas teljesen más volt. Teljesen a bőre alá férkőzött, és mindent megváltoztatott. Minden értelmes gondolata elszállt, ahogy a szőke elmosolyodott, és Philip utálta ezt. Utálta Lukast, amiért azt, amit mindketten éreztek egyszerre tette annyira hihetetlenül igazzá és lélegzetelállítóan hamissá azt, amit éreztek. És mindenekfelett, Philip utálta azt, hogy nem tudott túljutni rajta.  
Hiányzott neki a fiú.  
Talán a szakítás egy okos dolog volt, mert csak jobban fájt volna, ha így folytatták volna tovább. Az ilyesmik sosem végződnek jól, és az olyan fiúk, mint Philip mindig csak megsérülnek a végén.  
Szóval miért fájt ennyire? Miért hiányzott neki Lukas annyira, hogy alig volt képes tőle gondolkodni?  
Lukas a függőjévé vált.  
****************************  
A zene döngeti a falakat és a fényektől fáj a feje, nem volt semmi hangulata ehhez. Philip látott egy Snapchatet és mielőtt kétszer is végig gondolhatta volna, már úton is volt New York City felé.  
Lukast egy asztalon táncolva találta, meztelen felsőtesttel, ahogy a tömeg hömpölygött a lábainál, szőke haját összekötötte és hanyagul vedelte a kezében tartott sörét. Philip csak ott állt és bámult rá egy darabig. Mit csinálsz?  
\- Lukas! Hé, hé, gyerünk már! – kiáltozik, ahogy próbált átvágni a tömegen. – Lukas!  
\- Tűnj el, Philip! N-n-nem akarlak láááátni – kiált vissza Lukas igen csak összefüggéstelenül és rá mutat, de a szeme már fókuszálatlanul mered rá.  
\- Lukas, részeg vagy, oké, haza kell vigyelek – sóhajt Philip és felnyúlt érte, majd az idegenre nézett, aki a szőke csípője körén fonta a karjait. – Nem hagylak itt.  
Lukas ellöki a karját.  
\- Niiiiiincs szükségem rád, Mr. Philip. – Megfordul és éhesen megcsókolja a mögötte álló férfit.  
Philip mérgesen néz félre. Nem kellett volna eljönnie. Lukas nem az ő felelőssége. Lukas az ő saját ura, és az exe. Szóval megcsókolhat, akit csak akar. Nem számít, hogy még csak két hete volt, mióta szakítottak, és Philip nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen gyorsan tovább lép.  
\- Lukas, mennünk kell! – kiabál Philip, elkapva Lukas kezét és kissé megrántva azt. Philip átvág a tömegen, és Philip ész nélkül követi.  
\- Istenem, Lukas, mit gondoltál, hogy ennyire berúgsz? – kérdezi Philip ahogy felszállnak a vonatra.  
\- Azt gondoltam, hogy n-nem tudom mi történik vele és hogy te azt mo-mondtad hogy nem akarsz engem többet – mondja Lukas és a szavai egyre jobban összefolynak. – Sosem fogsz akarni. Sosem fogsz szeretni. Miért is tennéd?  
Philip teljesen megnémulva néz rá. Ez mind miatta volt. Végig azt hittem, hogy Lukas ilyen könnyen továbblépett, de úgy tűnik, hogy épp úgy szenvedett, ahogy Philip.  
\- Sajnálom, Lukas. Nem kellett volna így szakítanom veled – mondja Philip, még midig nem elengedve a magasabb férfi kezét.  
Lukas rámeredt, ahogy nekidőlt az ablaknak és Philip vágyakozva várta a válaszát. De egy másodperccel később már aludt is, és Philip már most tudta, hogy csoda lesz, ha másnap reggel emlékszik majd akármire is.  
****************************  
Mikor Lukas felébred, felmordul és szorosan szorítja össze a szemeit. Tart neki pár percig, de mikor végre kinyitja a szemét akkor lesokkolódik, hogy látja Philipet, ahogy ott van vele, a hálószobájában. Oh, igen persze, az apja már megint Poughkeepsie-ben van.  
\- Itt van – mondja Philip és odanyújt neki pár Aspirin tablettát. Lukas egy szó nélkül benyeli őket és pár pillanat múlva a tekintete találkozik Philipével.  
\- Mi történt előző este?  
\- Tudtam, hogy nem fogsz emlékezni semmire – válaszolja Philip, ahogy elfordul.  
\- Emlékszem rá, hogy elmentem a klubba. Ittam egy kicsit – válaszolja az ajkait rágva. – Mit csináltam? Miért vagy itt? – Azt hittem soha többé nem akarsz a közelemben lenni.  
\- Nagyon, nagyon részeg voltál. Küldtél egy snapet és jobbnak láttalak hazahozni.  
\- Azt hittem nem érdeke többé, hogy mi van velem – rázza a fejét Lukas.  
\- Érdekel, Lukas. Tudod, hogy érdekel – mondja Philip, ahogy tenyerét a másik fiú homlokának nyomja. – Csak ez az összes minden a titkolózással. Nem tudom, hogy hogyan csinálja. Hogyan szeresselek titokban.  
\- Hogyha szeretsz, akkor miért hagytál el? – kiált fel Lukas. – Tudod, hogy milyen ez nekem. Annyira új nekem ez az egész, és te csak úgy elhagytál!  
\- Ez az egész nekem is új! Sosem szerettem még senkit így azelőtt. Sosem engedtem meg magamnak és te meg- - Philip visszahúzódik, ahogy elcsuklik a hangja. Istenem, az érzelmei mindig is elárulták. – Nem baszogathat engem csak úgy, nem hitetheted el velem, hogy szeretsz ha utána úgy bánsz velem mind valami undorító titokkal csak mert félsz.  
Miért nem félsz attól, hogy fájdalmat okozz nekem?  
\- Annyira sajnálom. – Lukas hangja elmélyed és a szégyen befedi az arcát. – Mindent. Hogy megütöttelek aznap, hogy így érzel most, ahogy. Sajnálom. Nem tudom, miért viselkedem így de idd el, hogy dolgozom rajta. Oké? Philip, kérlek, javulni fogok. Csak kérlek, ne mondj le rólam.  
Philip Lukasra bámul egy ideig, óvatosan mérlegelve a szavait. Többé már nem volt biztos abban, hogy mi is a helyes döntés. Lukas új esélyt kért és Philip túlságosan is szerelmes volt belé ahhoz, hogy , hogy ne akarj visszafogadni. És igaz volt, amit állított, Lukas tényleg dolgozott azon, hogy javuljon, néha már látszott is az eredménye. Megcsókolta őt és megfogta a kezét, amikor a városban – New Yorkban – voltak és már a szemébe nézett, miközben szexeltek és Egek, ez bővel haladás volt tőle, és egyenlőre pontosan elég.  
Philip végre bólint és Lukas azonnal a karjaiba veti magát.  
\- Szeretlek – suttogja Lukas és szenvedélyesen megcsókolja őt. – Sajnálom.  
\- Semmi baj. Minden oké.  


**Author's Note:**

> Gyerekek, ahogy látom nincs túl nagyon Eyewitness fandom magyar körökben, de légyszi, szavazzatok neki egy kis bizalmat :)  
> Felháborító módon nincsen is belőle magyar szinkronos változat, így csak azok tudják majd élvezni, akik már valamilyen szinten jól állnak az angol nyelvvel, de aki M/M sztorikat olvas, az szerintem kifejezetten élvezni fogja, ha ad neki egy esélyt.  
> Egy ilyen lassú - ne dőljetek be trailernek! - mély levegőket vevő, gondolkodós, sötéten - mind törénetileg, mind látványilag - tálalt romantikus thriller, ami már így alapból is furcsa és szokatlan párosításnak hangzik, de ami még furább, tini szerelmet én még ennyire szépen lassan kiforrni és megérni, pláne ekkora nyomás alatt, gyerekek még soha nem láttam!  
> Mármint, gondoljatok bele. Csak úgy... gondoljatok bele. Vagy az történik a legtöbb filmben/sorozatban, hogy a tinipár azonnal szembesül azzal, hogy milyen felszínes a kapcsolatuk amint a legkisebb nehézségekkel kellene szembeszállniuk és amikor a problémák már csak elkezdenek komolyra fordulni, akkor ezek meg **már** fénysebességgel szakítanak, mert a felszínes hormonhulámokon kívül nem épült sok mindenre a kapcsolatuk. Vagy, a másik variáció pedig, mint amit a Twillight valahogyan sikeresen prezentált öt (!!!) filmen keresztül, hogy a főszereplőink halálosan, nagyon, nagyon, NAGYON szerelmesek egymásba, és mi ebből az egész romantikus maszlagból mi semmit sem értünk, csak annyit látunk, hogy ezeket nem lehet szétszedni egy flexxel sem, de soha nem tudjuk meg, hogy miért.  
> És erre meg itt jön egy sorozat, ami megtörténhet - lehet, meg is történt, nem tudom - de két fiú - és ez lehet vele szerintem a nézőközönség nagyrészének legnagyobb porblémája, és ezért nem ismerik még mindenhol világszerte - szerelméről szól, ami szépen lassan kiforrja magát, fontos és érdekes kérdéseket feszeget eközben, hús-vér karakterekkel van tele és szerethető az egész katyvasz.  
> Történet Összefoglalva Röviden: Philipet, a 17 éves kamaszfiút egy árvaházból örökbefogadja Helen Torrance (a város serifje) és Gabe Caldwell, egy házaspár. A fiúnak így el kell nagynia New Yorkot és a drogfüggő anyját (akit így eddig legalább elszökve az árvaházból láthatott) és Tivoliba kell költöznie az új szüleivel, és nemsokára össze is fut a motocross őrült Lukassal. Philipnek azonnal meg is tetszik Lukas és próbál a közelébe kerülni, így nagyon hamar világossá válik számára, hogy Lukas még saját maga előtt sem hajlandó beismerni szexualitását. Így hát, mikor kettesben maradnak végül eldurrannak az indulatok, és a végén heves smárolásba kezdenek - Lukas apjának Isten háta mögötti faházában. Ám valami őrölt bűnbanda éppen ott akar kivégezni valakit, így akaratlan is gyilkosság szemtanúi lesznek, ahogy gyorsan elbújnak a kíváncsi szemek elől. Nem látják egyik elkövető arcát sem, de az, akit ki akarnak végezni végül kiszabadul és megöli azokat, akik odahurcolták őket. Éppen felfedezi Pilipet, mikor Lukas előbújik a rejtekéből, és leüti az őrültet. Így a gyilkos látta Philipet de sem Philip sem Lukas nem látta az ő arcát, és nem szólhatnak senkinek a törénetről, mivel Lukas "nem lehet az a srác", vagyis lefordítva: görcsösen retteg attól, hogy felvállalja magát, és nem tudnák máshogy magyarázni az ottlétüket.  
> Nos, remélem kedvet kaptál hozzá, beillesztem az angol nyelvű [trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkv3OC_Enio) linkjét ide a végére, ha van kedved, nézz rá!  
> Secrecy voltam, remélem, jó szórakoztál, és hogy jól fogsz, ha úgy döntesz, hogy ránézel a sorozatra.  
> Csá csá :D


End file.
